A portion of the disclosure of this patent document and its figures contain material subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, but the copyright owner otherwise reserves all copyrights whatsoever.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to electrical conductors and, more particularly, to connectors for electrical conductors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connectors are used throughout the telecommunications industry, and the electronics industry in general, to connect wires. These connectors allow one wire, or xe2x80x9cconductor,xe2x80x9d to be spliced or electrically connected to another wire. Although these connectors are used throughout the electronics industry, these connectors are particularly suited for connection of the Ring and Tip conductors of telephone systems. The wires to be connected are typically inserted into the connector, and the connector is crimped or clamped to electrically connect the wires.
Although there are many existing connectors, of varying designs, these prior art connectors have disadvantages. Some prior art connectors, for example, have no means of testing the connected wires. Once these connectors are crimped, there is no access hole or passage that permits insertion of a test probe. If a craftsperson must test the connection, the craftsperson must first cut the connector from the wires. The wires are then stripped of their outer insulation, and the craftsperson takes current and voltage measurements. If no problem is found, the connector was needlessly, and wastefully, removed. The craftsperson must install a new connector and then choose another connector to test. The lack of a test access hole makes troubleshooting a slow task, and many good, functioning connectors are wasted during this troubleshooting process.
Some prior art connectors, however, do have access holes. After the wires are crimped in the connector, the test access hole allows insertion of a test probe. While this test access hole allows the craftsperson to test the connection without discarding the connector, this test access hole promotes corrosion of the connection. Because these prior art connectors are designed with a pre-existing access hole, the connection between the wires is immediately susceptible to environmental degradation. As soon as the connector is crimped in the field, moisture enters through the test access hole and begins to corrode the terminal connecting the wires. Even if the connector is injected with a moisture-resistant gel, often times the gel does not penetrate the test access hole and completely seal the connector. Moisture still enters the connector and attacks the terminal. There is, accordingly, a need in the art for a connector that permits testing the electrical connection, yet a connector that is less susceptible to moisture entry and eventual corrosion.
This invention is an apparatus for connecting conductors. This apparatus allows a telecommunications technician, or other craftsperson, to quickly make an electrical connection between at least two conductors. The term xe2x80x9cconductorsxe2x80x9d describes the wires, cables, and other mediums that carry, or xe2x80x9cconduct,xe2x80x9d electrons from one location to another location. Once the conductors are electrically connected, the apparatus of this invention has a puncturable cavity that allows test access to the conductors. The apparatus has an open-top body and a cap that fits into, or over, the body. The craftsperson inserts the ends of the conductors into the body, and the craftsperson then assembles the cap to the body. As the cap pushes onto the body, the conductors are crimped to a terminal inside the apparatus. If the craftsperson must test the electrical connection, the craftsperson can puncture the cavity and insert a test probe. The craftsperson may then test voltages and currents at the terminal.
This puncturable cavity provides a more reliable connector. The connector of this invention is moisture-resistant until the cavity is punctured. Whereas the prior art connectors are assembled with an existing test access hole, the connector of this invention is not exposed to moisture until the cavity is punctured. When the connection must be tested, the cavity is then punctured. Because months or even years may pass before the connection need be tested, the connector of this invention has a longer, moisture-resistant life. Any onset of corrosion is delayed until the cavity is punctured.
One embodiment of this invention describes an apparatus for connecting at least two conductors. This apparatus comprises a box-like body and a cap engaging the body. The body comprises a bottom, an open top, at least one body side wall, and at least two apertures. The at least one side wall extends up from the bottom of the body. Each of the at least two apertures extend through the body side wall and into an interior region of the body. The top is open to the interior region of the body. The cap has a top surface, a bottom surface, at least one cap side wall, and a cavity. The at least one cap side wall extends down from the bottom surface of the cap. The cavity downwardly extends from the top surface of the cap toward the bottom surface of the cap, and the cavity terminates at a floor. The floor lies between the top surface of the cap and the bottom surface of the cap, and the floor has a puncturable thickness to provide access to the interior region of the body. The at least two conductors are positioned in the apertures, and when the cap and the body engage, the at least two conductors are crimped in electrical connection with a terminal in the interior region of the body, and the floor in the cavity may be punctured to provide access to the terminal.
Another embodiment also describes an apparatus for connecting at least two conductors. This apparatus comprises a box-like body and a cap engaging the body. The body comprises a bottom, an open top, at least one body side wall, at least two apertures, and a cavity. The at least one side wall extends up from the bottom of the body. Each of the at least two apertures extend through the body side wall and into an interior region of the body. The top is open to the interior region of the body. The cavity extends from an outer surface of the body toward an inner surface of the body, and the cavity terminates at an cavity end wall having a puncturable thickness to provide access to the interior region of the body. Wherein the at least two conductors are positioned in the apertures, and when the cap and the body engage, the at least two conductors are crimped in electrical connection with a terminal in the interior region of the body, and the floor in the cavity end wall may be punctured to provide access to the terminal.